biotekmunkensdamfandomcom-20200214-history
Spansk - Entre tres países
Entre tres paises – Mellem 3 lande. Mit navn er Laura Tovo. Jeg er 32 år jeg arbejder i en privatorganisation som hedder global humanitet. Som beskytter børn i den 3. Verden.Jeg har boet i 3 lande men til sidst har jeg slået mine rødder i Barcelona, hvor jeg bor med min lille 7 årig datter, Noa. Barcelona, de unges by. ''' At være ung i Barcelona er fantastisk. Det er en by hvor du kan nyde rigtig meget kultur, deraf et stort udvalg af koncerter med berømte musikalske grupper fra hele verden, og en stor mangfoldighed af kunstudstillinger. Barcelona er berømt for deres arkitektur, deres opera, deres teater, design og natteliv. Barcelona har hav, strande og bjerge meget tæt på. Det bedste ved at bo i Barcelona er klimaet som er meget mild og behageligt, takket være dette benytter folk meget det offentlige rum som mødested. Klimaet har meget indflydelse på personerne og det solrige klima betyder at der er meget liv i gaderne. Livet i Barcelona er meget dynamisk med en hel masse restauranter og bar, klubber og diskoteker. Her går folk meget i byen, ikke alene i weekenden, men også i løbet af ugen. Normalt går folk ud om eftermiddagen, restauranterne plejer at åbne kl. 9 am. Og lukker kl. 01 am. Barerne forbliver åbne til kl. 2 eller 3 am. Og diskotekerne til kl. 5 eller 6 om morgenen. '''Udrejsen fra Argentina Før ankomsten til Barcelona, har mit liv været en lang rejse over verden. Jeg blev født i Rosario i Argentina. Der boede jeg ikke i lang tid, min familie og jeg måtte rejse ud af landet pga. Militær diktatur, som det var dengang. Mine forældre sympatiserede med et venstrefløjsparti, og derfor blev vi forfulgt. Jeg var 2 år da mine forældre, min søster og jeg rejste fra Argentina. Vi levede i Spanien og vi blev der i 3 år. I midlertidig ønskede min far at rejse tilbage til Argentina fordi hele hans familie boede der. Desuden følte han at fra Spanien kunne han ikke gøre noget for at ændre situationen i hans land. Derfor vendte vi tilbage til Argentina i 1980. Snart forstod vi at det ikke var en smart ting i Argentina. Der var ingen sikkerhed, millitæret bortførte og dræbte mange mennesker, heriblandt min far. Pga. Af faren som vi også var udsat for besluttede vi at rejse fra landet igen. Min mor var nødt til at rejse til Brasilien, min søster og jeg ankom en måned senere, personligt ledsaget af FN. VI har ikke noget fra vores far siden den dag han forsvandt. Spørgsmål #La protagonista se llama Laura y tiene 32 años. #Laura trabaja en una oganización no gubernamental se llama Global Humanitaria. #Primero vivió en Argentina, segundo vivió en España y vivió en Dinamarca. Ahora vive en Barcelona con su hija. #Vivo con la hija Noa y tiene 7 años. #Es fantastico vivir en Barcelona porque la arquitectura, los conciertos etc. Es fantastico . #Lo major de vivir en Barcelona es el clima es muy suave y agradable. #La protagonista naco en Argentina. #Laura y su familia tuvieran que salir de Argentina #Los militares secuestaban o mataban el padre de Laura. El depareció. Spørgsmål (36-38) #K #K #La familia de Laura vino porque eran refugiadas políticas de Argentina. Laura habla danés, español, catalán, inglés y castellano. Laura habla danés con su hermana y español con su madre. con sus amigos in Barcelona habla español y catalán. #con su hilja habla español y está intentado hablar el catalán #Según Laura beben los jóvenes daneses porque los daneses son inseguros y usan alcohol para abrir relacíones entre nuevas personas. #Porque la vida en dinamarca no es tanta. *Spørgsmålene passer ikke helt overens med arket. Men de passer med dokumentet 17.11 Arbejdsark til Entre tres países